<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tunnel of Love by alysurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973602">Tunnel of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr'>alysurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seamista One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Or that time you set our gondola on fire in the tunnel of love?, fair date, that I do recall, tunnel of love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt, “I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Really?” Mermista groaned as she used her hydrokinesis to dump water on the fire. It was spreading too quickly, however, filling the tunnel with smoke and causing them both to cough. </p><p>The water wasn’t cutting it, whatever the boat was made of was extremely flammable and why was there so much smoke?</p><p>“I can’t breathe,” Sea Hawk choked out between coughs.</p><p>“Ugh, if you can talk you can breathe, dumbass.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista &amp; Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seamista One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tunnel of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A carnival date wasn’t Sea Hawk’s worst idea, Mermista decided. Challenging each other at the fair games was pretty entertaining, especially since they were both competitive, and stuffing their faces with fried food was always a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sea Hawk looked so cute as he tried, over and over again, to win her a giant stuffed whale at one of the ball games. Even though he probably spent more than the whale was worth on tickets, the way he jumped around like a little kid when he won was endearing. And the big dopey grin he gave her as he presented it to her was cute, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they approached the Tunnel of Love as the sun was all but gone on the horizon, she shoved down her initial reaction to distract him and avoid it and decided to point it out. It was almost worth it to see him so full of joy, especially as he carried the giant whale around for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shared her lemonade with him, because he worked for it. Definitely not because the way he looked at her when she held it to his mouth was hot or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood together in the short line and Mermista decided to take his hand. It was getting late and other, ugh, couples were trying to get one last ride in. Mermista grabbed Sea Hawk’s hand, looking away over the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mermista,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” She responded without looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you came with me tonight, you don’t know how much it means to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever. You said you’d buy me whatever food I wanted, and I didn’t have anything else to do..” She turned to him then, grinning, and he pulled her into a hug, more crowded than usual given the giant whale he had under his arm .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, chill, dude,” Mermista said without pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I just really enjoy our time together.” He pulled back and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever, you big sap,” Mermista said, gently tapping his chest with her fist. Even in the dark she could see his face flush, and she knew she wasn’t doing a great job of hiding her own burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk convinced the ticket guy to hold onto the whale for the ride, and helped Mermista into the gondola before settling down himself, still wearing that grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat began moving into a tunnel made from interwoven trees and branches, with little floating lanterns in the water. There was one suspended above their boat as well, illuminating Sea Hawk’s face as he gazed lovingly at her, his dark eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tunnel was surprisingly large and long, and the distance between the gondolas was large enough that they felt like they were alone. Large enough to give Mermista the confidence to let herself nuzzle into Sea Hawk’s side, kissing his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Mermista said as she took the side of his face and pulled him to kiss her. She found herself climbing into his lap, and this was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated to admit how nice it was to settle back into him. The way he just radiated warmth, the way his hands felt gripping her waist, the way he smelled, a mixture of smoke and sea spray like a bonfire on the beach and his warm and spicy sweet cologne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had it been since she broke up with him after the Dolphin Social? Four months? And he spent that time trying to win her back over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he could be annoying and persistent. And no matter how often she pushed him away, like the tides with the moon, he just kept coming back. Everyone else left — her dad, her friends, her staff and her people were slowly exiting her life as the Sea Gate grew weaker. But Sea Hawk? He was readily at her side when she allowed him to be, and always seemed to be there just when she needed him to. Even if that meant she would be enduring his shanties, or trying not to blush at the endless stream of compliments he seemed to be curating just for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was probably the most physical Mermista had ever gotten with Sea Hawk in public, and Poseidon, it was hot. His Princess was usually too nervous and embarrassed to even hold his hand in public, and here she was straddling him with her hands tangled up in his hair and her tongue dancing with his. She tasted like the lemonade they were sharing earlier, sweet with a hint of tang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, pressing her forehead to his with her eyes closed, as they both caught their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sea Hawk just had to move right then, adjusting himself and putting his arm on the back of the seat, clumsily bumping the pole the lantern was hanging from. It fell off of the hook and instantly caught fire, spreading to the floor of the gondola which began to create a ridiculous amount of smoke on contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mermista groaned as she used her hydrokinesis to dump water on the fire. It was spreading too quickly, however, filling the tunnel with smoke and causing them both to cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water wasn’t cutting it, whatever the boat was made of was extremely flammable and why was there so much smoke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t breathe,” Sea Hawk choked out between coughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, if you can talk you can breathe, dumbass.” Mermista got off of him then, and pushed him into the water because it didn’t seem like the boat was going to last much longer. She transformed into a mermaid as she jumped in after him, then pulled him towards the end of the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the shore they laid on their backs, coughing and catching their breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time, dude?” Mermista asked, turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident!” Sea Hawk replied, laughing. Mermista shook her head, but she was laughing too. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, but I guess you’re my idiot,” Mermista said, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never boring, at least. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>